


You're Not Alone

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick takes a deep breath, finally starting to relax, and buries his face in the crook of Rosalee’s neck. They’d never really hugged much; Nick couldn’t figure out why. His stubble prickles her soft skin, but she doesn’t mind. She runs a hand over his upper arm; she’d never noticed that Nick was sort of muscular – she guesses it was just always well hidden under hoodies or henleys. Nick finally notices Rosalee’s perfume; a subtle mix of patchouli and vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm or make any monetary gain from this.  
> This is unbeta'd and a oneshot.  
> This is mostly for packingupmydinosaurs over on tumblr.

“You’re sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Yes, Monroe. It’s only for a week. I’ve got your instruction list. It’s not a big deal. Go and have a nice day at your clock party.”

Monroe rolls his eyes. “It’s a conference.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Please don’t burn the house down, man. Seriously, if you need anything just call Rosalee. She knows I’m going away for the week. I’m sure she won’t mind coming over and making you dinner.”

“I’ll be fine. I can fend for myself for a week.” Nick pushes Monroe towards the door. “Now go. Your cab is waiting.”

With one last sigh, Monroe grabs his bag and heads out to his cab. He wasn’t too happy to be leaving Nick alone for a week. Nick isn’t exactly a chef and he kind of tends to wander around like a lost puppy ever since his break up. But Nick keeps insisting that he’ll be okay and that Monroe needs to get out of town for a week.

Nick is fine the first two nights that he’s home by himself. He reheats the food Monroe left for him. He catches up on some paperwork from work and catches a game on television. The third night is where it goes downhill. There was a new victim in the case he was working, who would still be alive if Nick would have gotten to the scene faster.  Then he attempts to make himself dinner but only manages to burn it. Later he gets a text from Juliette saying the house is sold, but they barely broke even. Overall, the day was terrible and he was approaching wit’s end. Unsure of what to do with himself, Nick turns to Rosalee. It’s a little after eight when he knocks on her door.

“Oh, hey, Nick. Come in.” Rosalee smiles and steps aside.

“Hey, Rosalee.” Nick manages a small smile.

“What’s wrong?” Rosalee grabs a beer from the fridge and hands it to Nick.

Nick tells Rosalee about his day as they make their way to the living room and sit down. Rosalee can tell all of this is hitting Nick especially hard; he can’t keep from picking at the label on the bottle. She’s known him long enough to know all his habits. She grabs Nick’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, and wiggles a little closer.

“It just sucks, Rosie. I don’t know what to do with myself; I have no idea how to be alone, not even for a week.” He sighs. “I couldn’t even make myself dinner.”

“So learn,” Rosalee says rather matter-of-factly. “I’ll teach you to cook a few things. I’m sure Monroe will, too.” As Nick sets the empty beer bottle on the side table, Rosalee pulls him into a hug. “And unfortunately there will be days when you can’t save everyone. I know you like to think you can, but that’s not how life works. I’m sorry things ended with Juliette, but you’ve still got plenty of people who care about you and love you, even if you don’t notice them. You're not alone, Nick.”

Nick takes a deep breath, finally starting to relax, and buries his face in the crook of Rosalee’s neck. They’d never really hugged much; Nick couldn’t figure out why. His stubble prickles her soft skin, but she doesn’t mind. She runs a hand over his upper arm; she’d never noticed that Nick was sort of muscular – she guesses it was just always well hidden under hoodies or henleys. Nick finally notices Rosalee’s perfume; a subtle mix of patchouli and vanilla.

When Nick finally pulls away, Rosalee notices that his cheeks are damp. She raises one of her hands to his face and uses her sleeve to dry his face. It’s the first time she’s ever really looked at him so closely. His face seemed more hardened now than it was when they’d first met. But considering everything he’s gone through, it doesn’t surprise her. She had always thought that his eyes were grey, but upon further inspection, they are actually blue with just a bit of a golden color around the pupil. He has the kind of eyes that could stare right through someone. He looks tired and sad.

Briefly, Rosalee considers offering Nick something to eat, but that thought is lost when he leans forward and kisses her. It’s a bit awkward at first; it’s been longer than she’d like to admit since she last kissed someone. Her hands settle on his chest as his hands settle around her waist. It doesn’t take them too long to find a steady rhythm. As they continue to kiss, Rosalee moves closer to straddle Nick’s lap.

It’s not long before Nick’s pants start to get uncomfortably tight and the suggestion of heading to the bedroom is mumbled in between kisses. Nick pauses for a moment, just as they’re crossing the threshold into the bedroom, and he makes sure Rosalee wants this. As an answer, Rosalee nods, grabs him by the belt, and pulls him into the room.

Piece by piece, their clothes are shed and tossed to the side. Nick pays close attention to every little move, sound that Rosalee makes; the gasp when he kisses just below her jaw, the way she bites her lip when he caresses her thigh. He takes the time to explore her body, get to know what she likes. She has a freckle on her hip and a small scar on her stomach.

Her hands move from his shoulder, sliding down his chest. She’d never guess him to be the type with a hairy chest, but she was pleasantly surprised. The scars all over his body made her sad. She traced them with a light finger; she pressed kisses to a few of them. When his hand settled on her thigh, she noticed it was a bit rough, calloused. He isn’t perfect, but he might be perfect for her.

They’d been all over each other on the sofa, kissing hard and fast. But when they make love it’s not frantic or rushed. It wasn’t like most of Rosalee’s sexual encounters. Nick was a relationship kind of guy and he knew how to make love. Rosalee was used to being just a one night stand, so high on jay. Despite the circumstances, she’s pretty glad she met Nick. She needs someone to make her feel settled and safe, someone to remind her what she’s really worth. That’s exactly what Nick could give her. And Nick needed to feel wanted, needed someone to bring him out of his rut. He knows Rosalee is the one who can do that.

Neither one of them is too concerned with what the morning will bring. For now, their only care is the way their bodies move together. Rosalee wraps her legs around Nick’s waist and pulls him closer, deeper. Her hands slide back up his body and her arms settle around his neck. One of his hands moves to cup her jaw; he leans down to kiss her. He watches as her chest starts to rise and fall more quickly; her body begins to writhe beneath his. Her nails dig into his back. He tries to keep his thrusts from getting too sporadic, at least until he feels her clench around him; that’s enough to push him right over the edge.

They lay in bed together, limbs tangled in the sheets. Rosalee lays her head on Nick’s shoulder and just listens to him breathe. It’s something she never really had the chance to do with previous lovers; they’d always been quick to evacuate the bed, or wherever they were. But now she has the chance to snuggle with someone; she likes it. Nick keeps his arms wrapped around her, like if he loosens his grip she’ll run away. But Rosalee has no intentions on leaving that bed anytime soon.

The morning brings stolen kisses and blushing cheeks. The sun peeks through the blinds, lying in strips across the bare skin of Rosalee’s back. Nick, unconsciously, presses a kiss to her forehead. She murmurs something he can’t quite make out.

“You can stay here,” she says again, more clearly.

“What?” Nick asks a little nervously.

“While Monroe’s gone. You can stay here if you want.”

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, I’d like that.” He smiles.

“I can teach you to make pancakes.”

“I’d like that, too.” He leans down to kiss her. “But maybe in a little while.”


End file.
